fine_brothers_entertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Kids React
Benny and Rafi Fine launched a series titled Kids React on October 16, 2010, the first video being "Kids React to Viral Videos #1 (Double Rainbow, Obama Fail, Twin Rabbits, Snickers Halloween)". The Kids React series features The Fine Brothers, off-camera, showing kids ages 4–14 several viral videos or popular YouTubers and having the kids react to the videos. The most popular Kids React episode to date is "KIDS REACT TO HARLEM SHAKE", with over 30.3 million views as of May 2, 2015. The popularity of Kids React made it possible for the online series to win a special Emmy Award at the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards in 2012. The Emmy Award, that was given in cooperation with AOL, was awarded to the Fine Brothers for "Best Viral Video Series". After their Emmy win, the brothers stated, "Not a lot has changed winning the Emmy other than realizing that there are shows on YouTube like React that can get similar if not better viewership than mainstream entertainment can." Videos and YouTube stars that have been reacted to by the kids include Smosh (who later reacted to the kids' reactions), planking and President Obama addressing the death of Osama bin Laden, among several other topics. Kids React has been compared to Kids Say the Darndest Things. In October 2012, the kids of the show were shown videos of the 2012 U.S. Presidential debates. Kids React won the Streamy Award for Best Non-Fiction or Reality Series in 2013. Episodes #Viral Videos #1 (Double Rainbow, Obama Fail, Twin Rabbits, Snickers Halloween) #Viral Videos #2 (Leave Britney Alone, Trololo, Berries and Cream, Japanese Commercial) #Viral Videos #3 (Chocolate Rain, Psycho Girl Can’t Sing, Pretty Girl Makes Faces) #Viral Videos #4 (David After Dentist, Justin Bieber Hit at Concert) #Viral Videos #5 (Charlie Bit My Finger, Golden Voice Homeless Man, Double Dream Hands) #YouTube Stars (Annoying Orange, MysteryGuitarMan, Fred, iJustine) #Rebecca Black Friday #Charlie Sheen #Nigahiga #Keyboard Cat #Osama bin Laden’s Death #Freddiew #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Trailer #Nyan Cat #Talking Twin Babies #Lady Gaga #Greatest Marriage Proposal Ever #Numa Numa #eHarmony Video Bio (Crazy Cat Lady) #Epic Meal Time #Captain America Trailer #Greatest Freak Out Ever #Rebecca Black - My Moment #Live On Stage Vidicon 2011 #Selena Gomez #Sitting On The Toilet #Smosh #Juicystar07 #Charlie the Unicorn #Planking #Star Wars Kid #Hatsune Miku #Chuck Testa #Dubstep #Tobuscus #Bullying #Schmoyoho #Minecraft #Sophia Grace Brownlee #Viral Videos! (Stalking Cat, Badgers, Lightning Bolt) #le Internet Medley #The Duck Song #Destorm #Lily’s Disneyland Surprise #K-pop #Girl With a Funny Talent #Super Bowl Commercials #asdfmovie #Panda Cheese Commercial #Skype Laughter Chain #React Remix - Nyan Cat #Kony 2012 #CTFxC #The Avengers #The Cinnamon Challenge #Kevjumba #Caramelldansen (Ft. Cimorelli) #Remi Gaillard #Cows & Cows & Cows #Simon’s Cat #2012 Olympics #Where is Matt? #Husky Dog Talking #Fake Celebrity Pranks New York City #Ponponpon #Dude Perfect #Election 2012 #One Direction (Live While We’re Young) #It’s Thanksgiving (Nicole Westbrook) #The Hobbit #Honey Boo Boo #Dragon Baby #One Pound Fish #Eagle Snatches Kid #The Beatles #Harlem Shake #Grumpy Cat #Corridor Digital #Jimmy Fallon vs. Jay Leno #How Animals Eat Their Food #PSY - Gentleman #GIFs (Surprised Patrick, Sloths, Deal With It) #Controversial Cheerios Commercial #Brusspup #Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared #The Closed Mouth Singer #Roman Atwood #10 Bets You Will Always Win #Ariana Grande (Baby I, The Way) #Lily’s Disneyland Surprise…AGAIN! #Gay Marriage #going to the store #XBOX ONE vs. PlayStation 4 #The Epic Split #Rhett and Link #Richard Sherman Rant (Super Bowl) #Frozen - Let It Go (Multi-Language) #Rotary Phones #late for meeting #Pharrell - Happy (100th Episode) #Walkmans (Portable Cassette Players) #Clash of Clans #Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty #Old Computers #DuckTales #Luigi Death Stare #Game Boy #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Typewriters #Cat Videos #Ice Bucket Challenge #Action Movie Kid #Skip-It #Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass #Motorcycle Girl Against Littering #Old Cameras #Avengers: Age of Ultron #Power Rangers #Miranda Sings #Mutant Spider Dog #80’s Toys - Teddy Ruxpin #Top Soccer Shootout Ever With Scott Sterling #Slap Her #Zach King Vines #VCR/VHS #Frozen Fever #Thomas Sanders Vines #Apple Watch #Kylie Jenner Lip Challenge #The Peanuts Movie (Snoopy and Charlie Brown) #What Are Those Vine Compilation #Pokemon (Retro TV) #Tamagotchi (Retro Toys) #DJ Khaled Snapchat Compilation #Old Transformers Vs. New Transformers #Mario VS Minecraft #Gay Marriage Ruling #1st iPod #5 Seconds of Summer #One Direction - Drag Me Down #Just Do It (Shia LeBeouf Motivational Speech) #Adele (Hello, Rolling in the Deep) #Furby #Donald Trump #Face Swap Challenge #Garbage Pail Kids (80s Retro Cards) #Scott Sterling (Best Volleyball Blocks Ever) #TheDiamondMinecart (DanTDM) #Corn Drill Challenge Fail #Burn the Witch (Radiohead) #The Guacamole Song (Dr. Jean’s Banana Dance) #Rosanna Pansino (Nerdy Nummies) #Starrkeisha Cheer Squad (Petty Dance Challenge) Category:Kids React Category:Fine Brothers Entertainment Category:Shows